Anubis Flagship
Name: Mothership Craft: Goa'uld Anubis Mothership Type: Motehrship Scale: Capital Length: 2,000 meters Skill: Capital Ship Pilot Crew: 1,500; Skeleton: 75/+10 Passengers: 10,000 troops Cargo Capacity: 2,000,000 tons Consumables: 1 year Hyperdrive: x140 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 1D Space: 5 Atmosphere: 295; 850 km/h Hull: 7D+2 Shields: 20D Sensors *Passive: 60 / 1D+1 *Scan: 120 / 3D *Search: 240 / 4D+1 *Focus: 6 / 6D Weapons *'Plasma Super Weapon' : Fire Arc: 360 degrees dorsal Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capiital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-28/56/113 Atmosphere Range: 2-56/112/226km Damage: 15D (arcs to 1D ships causing full damage to each ship) *'600 Plasma Cannons' : Fire Arc: turrets Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-15/30/60 Atmosphere Range: 2-30/60/120km Damage: 8D Ship Complement: *Death Glider: 50+ *Tel'tak: 50+ *Al'kesh: 50+ *Anubis' Escape Pod: 1 Miscellaneous *Eyes of the Goa'uld *20 Transportation rings Game Notes: *Plasma Super Weapon Description: Anubis' mothership was a new class of Goa'uld vessel, in service around 2003, designed to serve as the flagship of the Goa'uld Anubis. Two such vessels are known to have existed, with the second one having served as a replacement after the destruction of the first. (SG1: "Full Circle", "Fallen", "Homecoming") Overview Superior in both size and power to any other Goa'uld vessel previously constructed, and constructed using a combination of Goa'uld and Ancient technology, this ship far surpassed the Ha'tak-class vessels utilized by the other Goa'uld System Lords, in part aiding in Anubis' efforts to conquer the galaxy. The base design of the mothership was a massive disc-shape surrounded by numerous spikes protruding from the vessel's edges. Unlike the Ha'tak, this mothership did not posses a central pyramid-structure but rather a large dome. When opened, the several large panels that composed the dome retracted to reveal Anubis' unique and powerful Plasma superweapon. When activated and powered sufficiently, this weapon was capable of decimating an entire fleet of Ha'tak-class ships with relative ease. The dome also contained an escape vessel allowing the commanding Goa'uld to escape. Technological features Weapon systems "I am unsure of the destructive power of this weapon. The blast radius from a single shot could conceivably encompass the entire city." —Anubis' Goa'uld Lieutenant The ship contained numerous heavy plasma turrets, capable of making this vessel a truly formidable craft even without the central superweapon. Each turret was composed of two large cannons, which fired Staff cannon-like bolts. While posing great threat to enemy capital ships, smaller fighters (such as the Tau'ri F-302 fighter-interceptor) were, in some cases, able to evade these weapons throughout-maneuvering. However, the mothership also carried over fifty Death Gliders capable of dealing with such crafts. (SG1: "Fallen") The vessel also possessed a powerful superweapon. Built into the dome of the mothership, this weapon could only be successfully powered by the Eyes of the Goa'uld. Once all of the eyes were interfaced with the ship, the weapon extended from the super-structure of the ship and fired bolts of energy similar to lightning in appearance. These bolts were capable of extending across space, striking numerous ships all at once and destroying them with relative ease. (SG1: "Full Circle", "Fallen") Defensive systems Anubis' mothership boasted a powerful energy-shield capable of protecting the vessel from even the intense bombardment of an entire Goa'uld fleet. Weapons fire that struck the shield resulted in an orange energy field extending across the craft protecting the hull from damage. However, when in the atmosphere of a planet, the shield strength was reduced to only 40% effectiveness. It was these weaknesses that eventually lead to the destruction of the first ship at the hands of a fleet of Goa'uld ships in orbit of Langara. (SG1: "Homecoming") The only weapons powerful enough to pierce these shields under normal circumstances are Ancient Drone weapons. (SG1: "Lost City, Part 2") Power systems A powerful reactor system was housed in the center of the ship and provided power to such systems as standard weapons, shields and hyperdrive. However, using the Eyes of the Goa'uld, the total power of the ship could be increased 10-fold, enabling the use of the Superweapon. (SG1: "Full Circle") After the destruction of the Eyes, attempts were made at using Naquadria as a power source to substitute that of the Eyes. Despite initial successful experimentation, an overload occurred which damaged the craft. (SG1: "Homecoming") Other systems Like most Goa'uld starships, Anubis's mothership contained a hyperdrive allowing for faster-than-light travel within the Milky Way galaxy. In addition to this, the vessel contained the Transportation rings system allowing for the deployment of troops onto a planet which contained another receiving set of rings. (SG1: "Full Circle", "Fallen") Locations Bridge The Pel'tak of Anubis' mothership was large: it had 2 computer outlets, one sitting by the window, the other computer built like a table which the first prime would stand at. The main entrance had statues of Anubis; there was a platform adjacent to the larger window, which contained Anubis's Throne. History Battle with the System Lords "Yu has pledged to bring the full force of the remaining system lords' fleet down on Anubis." —Samantha Carter The first mothership was constructed at an unknown time, but was first seen in-action by 2003. Utilized by the fallen System Lord Anubis, it served as the flagship of his fleet in his attempts at dominating the High Council of System Lords in order to become the overall leader of the Goa'uld Empire. To that end, he began a galaxy-wide search for the Eyes of the Goa'uld, which would give him an incredible advantage over the other Goa'uld and enable him to successfully power his new superweapon. This eventually led him to the planet Abydos in search of the final eye, the Eye of Ra. During a standoff against SG-1, the mothership was surrounded by Ha'tak motherships under the command of Lord Yu, who demanded his immediate surrender. However, Anubis was able to trick the Ascended Dr. Daniel Jackson into giving him the Eye of Ra under the promise of leaving the people of Abydos alone. Anubis was then able unleashed the full power of his superweapon against Yu's fleet, which was decimated. Anubis then used the weapon to destroy the planet Abydos, having gone against his promise to Daniel Jackson. (SG1: "Full Circle") Anubis' ongoing search for the Lost City of the Ancients (as to gain technological superiority over the Goa'uld System Lords) later lead him to the planet of Vis Uban; the location of which he discovered from faked Ancient records detailing a city there. That Jonas Quinn and Jackson created and was planted with the help of the Tok'ra. Once in orbit around the planet, he deployed soldiers to find details on the Lost City but found out it was a trick orchestrated by the Tau'ri who infiltrated his mothership and used one of their F-302 fighter-interceptors to attack a weak point in the flagships power core which destroyed the power source. (SG1: "Fallen") This resulted in the loss of Anubis's chief advantage over the other Goa'uld but he managed to learn from a captured Jonas of a powerful variation of Naquadah that was located on his homeworld. To that end, Anubis traveled to Langara in order to conquer it and use the planet's ore to refuel his motherships superweapon. However, the ore ultimately proved too unstable to be used as a viable power source. Furthermore, Anubis was thwarted in his attempts at securing Thanos's research by SG-1 who managed to convince Lord Ba'al to attack Anubis's mothership whilst it was in the atmosphere of Kelowna. His mothership was destroyed but not before Anubis managed to retreat in his escape craft. (SG1: "Homecoming") Attack on Earth Despite the loss of his original flagship, Anubis returned in yet another ship of similar design to lead a massive Goa'uld fleet to Earth in the hopes of claiming the Lost City of the Ancients. After arriving in the system, he probed the planet's defenses and attempted to lay claim to the Ancient outpost discovered to be in Antarctica. However, his efforts were thwarted by Colonel Jack O'Neill, who utilized the outpost's defenses, thus releasing a massive swarm of Ancient Drone weapons that completely obliterated Anubis' fleet, thus destroying his flagship. (SG1: "Lost City, Part 2") Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline where the Stargate program never existed, this massive mothership was in the service of the Sovereign Ba'al who used it as his flagship. Taking his armada of vessels he traveled to Earth in order to bring it within his empire. After Ba'al's death at the hands of Qetesh and Cronus the ship fell to her command and was later used to transport her to the planet Praxyon while her fleet bombarded Earth. (SG1: "Continuum") Source: *Stargate Wiki: Anubis' mothership *thedemonapostle